


Mistletoe Mishap

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, Spells & Enchantments, magic mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: He was there because he had to be, but she decided to try and liven up his evening. Even if it didn't work the way she had originally intended.





	Mistletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeanaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaM/gifts).



> A/N: I'm not tagging the pairing on this story because by doing so it will give away the entire ending. I have tagged the characters because they do play a very special role in the story.
> 
> Obviously if you read yesterday's story, I'm not anti-Ginny. In fact, I love her very much and I didn't even realize until I was posting yesterday's story that today's showed her in a very negative light. However, it all works out in the end, so enjoy the ride!
> 
> Thank you all for the insane amount of comments and reviews that I have received on the collection of stories this year. It has honestly been overwhelming and it makes me so happy.
> 
> The prompt for this story was provided by the wonderful LeanaM and I may have had a little too much fun with this prompt. GaeilgeRua is the wonderful woman who beta read this story for me! I'm so happy to hear you loved the ending!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Mistletoe Mishap  
> Pairing: To Be Announced  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: He was there because he had to be, but she decided to try and liven up his evening. Even if it didn't work the way she had originally intended.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this fun little tale about the Chosen One and his struggles this Christmas Season!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

He dreaded the Annual Christmas Ball that the Ministry hosted every year, but this year it was especially worse than usual. This year he had to attend alone. At least when she was there with him, things weren't nearly as bad as they usually were.

Ultimately, when Ginny Weasley walked out of his life, Harry Potter knew that things were only going to get worse and it would all start with the Annual Christmas Ball. He was expected to arrive with her, it had become an expectation. They were the equivalent of high school sweethearts. So for him to show up alone, it was going to be the talk of the ball, which was exactly what he didn't want.

Sighing at his reflection in the mirror, Harry shrugged on his dress robes and gathered his wand before leaving his flat. He looked around at the dimly lit Christmas lights that decorated the room. There was a sadness in his heart when spotted the single picture that still remained of the two of them together.

"Sod it all," Harry mumbled, tossing his scarf around his neck and opening the door to his flat roughly and making his way outside. He quickly made his way to the apparition point. He figured that the sooner he got there, the sooner he'd be able to leave. Maybe he'd be lucky and no one would notice he was there alone. Although, he could turn it into a drinking game if too many people started asking.

Arriving at the apparition point, Harry closed his eyes and attempted to focus on Ministry, but he could feel his mind trying to wander to thoughts of the last place he had seen her. With a sigh, Harry shook his head and pushed the thoughts aside, refocusing himself on the Ministry. Soon he disappeared from the apparition point and when he opened his eyes he was in front of the Ministry.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself, walking inside and bracing himself for anything that could happen on the inside. As he walked inside, he felt a chill run down his spine. Figuring that it was just the change in temperature, Harry shrugged and removed his scarf and coat before continuing into the party.

As he entered the room, he quickly found his assigned table. Looking at the other names that had been assigned there as well, Harry frowned. Of course he'd be seated with the other Aurors. All of whom would be there with dates, and then there'd be Harry with an empty seat to his right.

Before he sat down, Harry decided to make a quick stop off at the bar. He was told that he had to be here tonight, however, no one ever told him that he had to remain sober for the evening. "A glass of Ogden's finest please," Harry requested. As he waited for his drink, he turned around to face the ball. He scanned the room for familiar faces, although he didn't really want to talk to any of them.

"Here you go, Mr. Potter," the bartender said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Harry replied, turning around to take the glass from him. He tipped the glass towards him and nodded. Raising the glass to his lips, Harry sighed as the liquid burned it's way down his throat. Liquid courage, it was the best kind to have.

. . . . . . . . .

"Well, what do we have here?" Pansy remarked as she walked by the table of Aurors. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped beside Draco. "This looks like a pity party. Where are your dates?"

"Out there," Draco said, motioning towards the dance floor with his left hand as he picked up a card from the draw pile in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, they are dancing or drinking or something," Blaise replied without looking up from the set of cards in his hands.

"And you all are playing poker?" she asked, looking around the table and seeing a set of cards in their hands. Well, all of them had cards except for Harry. She noticed that Harry was sitting there, staring off into space with his arms crossed over his chest.

Her question was met with a series of grunts and nods. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she walked around the table and pulled up a seat beside Harry. Crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap, she leaned forward and spoke in hushed voice so that no one else could hear her.

"I heard about what happened with Ginny."

Harry turned his head slightly, catching her eye. He nodded his head slightly. "What version of the story did you hear?" he asked, she noticed a slight annoyance in his voice.

"I heard that she couldn't handle the pressure of being the Chosen One's girlfriend and left," she replied.

Harry snorted, his head tossing back slightly before he leaned forward in the chair. He placed a gentle hand on Pansy's knee before rising from the chair. "Thanks for the laugh. That's a new version of the story from what I've been told lately."

"Anytime, Potter," she said, looking up at him from the chair. "Where are you going?"

"To get another drink. I was only told I had to be here. No one told me I had to be sober," he replied with a shrug before walking away.

As she watched him walk away, an idea came to mind. Maybe she'd be able to make tonight a little more fun for the lonely Chosen One.

. . . . . . . .

"What the hell?" Harry grumbled as he tried to walk away from the bar toward his table. He looked all around him to see if he could spot something holding him in place, but he could not find anything.

"Look up, mate," the bartender said after watching him struggle for a few moments.

Slowly Harry lifted his eyes and tilted his head backwards. "Son of a -" he began to say when Pansy cut him off.

"Watch your mouth, Chosen One," she mocked. "Looks like you're in a bit of a predicament."

Harry turned to look at her. She had a large smile on her face, and it took all of his self-control not to roll his eyes at her pride. "What did you do?"

"You needed to lighten up a little bit and have a little fun, so I conjured up a little mistletoe for you," she replied with a smirk. "Who would you like to free you from this little trap? I'll go and fetch them for you."

"Just undo the spell," Harry replied, carding a hand through his hair messing it up slightly. He shook his head quickly to make his hair fall back into place.

"What fun would that be?" she said with a laugh. "Besides, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"I can't just undo the spell. That's not how mistletoe works, silly," she answered. "So I'll ask you again. Who would you like to free you from this trap?"

Thinking about it for the briefest of moments, Harry reached over and wrapped his arm around Pansy's waist and pulled her into the perimeter of the spell. Bringing her flush up against him, he lowered his lips to hers, pressing their lips together. His eyes flutter shut as his hand found purchase against the small of her back.

After a few brief seconds, he felt her arms drape around his neck as she relaxed into the kiss. She tilted her head to the left slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss briefly. They stayed like that for a few moments until they each felt the tingle of the spell diminishing around them.

As Pansy pulled away, her eyes widened slightly as she thought about the spell she had used. "Well, shit," she muttered.

Shocked by her tone of disgust, Harry looked at her puzzled with his brow furrowed. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head furiously. "No, absolutely not. I just wasn't expecting the spell to work out the way that it did," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and taking a step back to put a bit of space between them.

"The spell created True Love Mistletoe, which meant that..." she began to explain as her voice trailed off as Harry finished her sentence.

"That only true love's kiss could free me," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, lowering her eyes to examine the floor around them. She wasn't sure what to do now since she hadn't expected this result.

Harry reached up and cupped her cheek, lifting her head so that he could look her in the eyes. As she lifted her eyes to meet his, she was met with a smiling face. A smile tugged at her own lips, but she fought it until he spoke again.

"Just goes to show that the rumors are true. Ginny wasn't supposed to be able to handle the Chosen One. You are," he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to hers.


End file.
